Many computing systems execute multiple threads simultaneously, or concurrently. Multiple threads or multiple processes may attempt to write data simultaneously, or concurrently, to a common data store or memory. When different threads attempt to write or otherwise log data to a common file or data store simultaneously, or otherwise concurrently, those threads may conflict or otherwise compete with each other, causing the system to experience data loss, data corruption, and/or delays. Some systems attempt to overcome such conflicts by providing a separate file where each thread can write data, which increases the amount of memory and storage needed. Other systems attempt to overcome thread conflicts by locking threads and enabling only one thread to write to a data store at any given point in time, but such thread-locking techniques suffer from a decrease in productivity and efficiency.